


Shades of Green and Yellow

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Future Fic, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, broken!dean, evil!Sam, plentiful use of a forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam comes back from the dead he's not quite as he should be. Futurefic, Broken Dean and a truly Evil!Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Green and Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mistresskat's Soul Overturned - Evil!Sam Mix challenge hosted at LJ community evilsam_spn

Dean shivered as he remembered that first time, Sam curling around him, pinning him down on the bed, crawling and sliding all over him. The Yellow Eyed Demon had warned him, laughing and telling him Sam wasn't the same anymore, but he didn't believe him, _couldn't_ allow himself to believe what was being said. Why should he? Demons lie after all. Isn't that what his father always told him?

He hadn't allowed himself to believe that the human part of Sam, Sam's soul, had died when Jake's knife struck him down. He had been so glad to see his brother back from the dead he stupidly closed his eyes to the signs, the little things that should have screamed out danger to him. The way Sam felt different now; quieter, darker, emotionally and physically colder and much more intense, the air crackling around him with energy. It felt sometimes as though Sam's vision was focused one hundred percent on Dean.

Sam had taken him forcibly that first time. He'd been helpless as Sam twined around him, holding him tight and suffocating him like a snake with its prey. The skin of Sam's hands smooth and his tongue ... his tongue the worst thing of all, changing as it did in Dean's mouth. Getting thinner and longer - a snake's tongue. He knew how it felt now, was used to it, although he still hated it. That first time though, he shuddered. It sickened him to think of how it felt when Sam had licked him out. Holding him down and his fingers, those long fingers keeping him open as Sam's snake tongue slithered up into Dean's passage, flicking from side to side the forked tip tasting him, owning him as Dean begged him to stop.

He didn't care what Sam said or how Sam tried to convince him otherwise, it just wouldn't work. Dean knew exactly what Sam was now. He knew the very first time that Sam took him after the … well, after the 'Return' as he chose to call it.

He'd been forcibly mated, Sam taking him that time, that first time as a demon. The bruises his fingers left on Dean's hips that day were still there permanently marking him, showing he was claimed. No other demon could touch him, not even the Crossroads Demon. He was safe, well … as safe as he could be.

**********************************

 

Dean tensed as he felt the tingling up and down his spine. The tingling that always warned of Sam's approach. Always hyper aware of his brother these days he couldn't ignore him. His body constantly craved Sam's presence like a drug. He sighed and gave the Impala one final swipe with the polishing rag. She was looking good, the damage from his panicked flight from Sam two months ago all smoothed out. No one would ever realise by looking at her how many crashes she'd been in. Never realise how much of his family's blood – Winchester blood, had spilled out onto the seats over the years staining the leather upholstery; their dreams, hopes and aspirations all gone now.

He patted her fondly knowing how lucky he was to still own her. Sam's rage at his ill-conceived escape attempt had been terrifying to behold. Those foolish enough to help him were now dead, their blood on Dean's hands even though it was Sam's large and capable hands that actually ripped them apart.

Dean closed his eyes trying to block out the images, to stop himself from seeing the light fading in Chris's eyes as he lay on the tarmac. Forced down onto his knees by Sam to kneel amongst the bloody detritus of his friends. People who were dead because of his actions. Now all that was left to him was the Impala and Sam. Those others living here in the desert compound too wary to even talk to him. Nobody was prepared to go against Sam. For one horrible moment that day he thought Sam would incinerate his baby. He could feel the power gathering around Sam as he stared at the one thing that could still take Dean away from him, the one thing that reminded Dean of what he once was. Sam's intense attention only broken when Dean crawled to him, his jeans soaking up his friends blood, before he came to a halt in front of his brother; his lover; his mate. He'd wrapped his arms around Sam and nuzzled into him, his pleading litany of "I'm sorry, so sorry Sammy," finally breaking Sam's concentration, pulling his gaze from the Impala to Dean.

************************************

"Dean, do you feel like going on a hunt?" He slowly turned and looked at his brother. He'd known for a while that Sam had been standing behind him watching.

"A hunt?" he asked.

"Yes, Dean. A hunt." Sam's voice rose and the air around him began to warm up. Dean wasn't surprised at Sam's reaction. Since his brother's moods had become more and more erratic over the last few months, nobody, not even Dean, could predict just how Sam was going to react to something. Dean seemed to be the only person that could calm his brother, most of the time anyway.

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. "What would we be hunting?"

Sam laughed. "Evil, Dean. We'd be hunting evil. Come on, do we ever hunt anything else?"

_Yes! _Dean answered him silently. _We do. Sometimes we go after hunters. People who, if not our friends, were in the same line of work._ Dean did his best to keep his thoughts off his face.

Sam took a step closer and laughed again. His eyes gleamed as he stared at his brother, hints of yellow and green amongst the brown. "Your choice Dean. After all, I thought you enjoyed hunting. Thought it was what you lived for. Daddy's little soldier, let's not forget," his voice mocking his brother even while he was smiling at him. "If you're not prepared to hunt with me," he continued, "what do you need the Impala for? You don't use her for anything else. Hell, it's not as if you're going on a road trip or anything is it?" He stepped forward menacingly and Dean moved so he was between the car and his brother. He raised his hands and tried the patented Dean smile. It was a smile that had melted many a heart over the years including his brother's.

"Come on Sammy. I didn't say I didn't want to hunt. That's what we do bro, we hunt things. All I wanted to know was what were we going to be hunting." He watched carefully breathing a sigh of relief as the yellow and green faded from Sam's eyes and his brother visibly relaxed. He held himself steady as Sam stepped in close and then took a couple of steps back until he was leaning against the car. Sam followed him and placed his hands on the car, trapping Dean between them. He stepped in closer crowding Dean, the sheer physicality of him pulling the air from around them, almost choking Dean. Dean swallowed and raised his eyes, noting the yellow and greens of Sam's eyes again. He would not show his fear to Sam. To show his fear when Sam was so close to losing his temper would result in Dean being hurt. Badly. This thing could slough the persona of Sam Winchester as easily as a snake sloughed its skin. Dean had watched it over the last year, watched as inch by inch his brother had disappeared.

"So…" Sam leaned in and sniffed Dean's neck before slowly biting down into the skin, his teeth easily breaking it. Dean gritted his teeth making sure he made no sound. He let his head fall back in submission granting Sam easier access; a conscious act to protect himself. His brother hissed and bit down again, at the point where the neck met the shoulder. Dean shuddered as the forked tongue came out and slowly began to lap his blood up, long swipes of Sam's tongue slicking over his skin. He said nothing though. Sam was at his most dangerous in these moments when he was marking Dean. Everybody knew to stay away from them and Dean had learnt to stay as still as possible. He knew he'd be lucky if he could sit down tomorrow. Whatever the reason for Sam being so hyped up, the only way he would calm down would be by claiming Dean, assuaging his tension in his brother's body. The hunt would calm him somewhat but the rest of it would come down to Dean.

He gasped as Sam pushed up against him, Sam's erect cock rubbing against his own. So well trained. He was so well trained the slightest attention from Sam was guaranteed to make him hard, erect and panting for his brother to fuck him like a two dollar whore. Sam's laughter grated as he stepped back away from Dean.

Dean looked up at him. Sam stood with his hair falling around his head like a nimbus, eyes narrow and burning with the brightest yellow and green. His lips were red with Dean's blood and Dean watched as the long snake's tongue licked over those lips seeking out every trace of the blood till there was nothing left. Nothing to show what was taken from him, what he gave. Winchester blood. The grey of the compound buildings, the colour of the desert all faded into Sam's shadow as though he were sucking up the light like a basking rattler soaking up the heat of the sun. Beautiful, but very deadly. Sam, but not Sam. A multitude of pieces, experiences and power coming together and creating the being in front of him. This demon that wore his brother's face, spoke with his brother's voice, and remembered everything that Sam knew.

Dean turned and opened the door of the car. Sliding into the driver's seat he gripped the steering wheel. He took a deep breath and swallowed down the tears that were threatening to escape. No matter how Sam came back, what he did to him or even what he did to their friends, Dean was supposed to protect his little brother. It had been his job from the moment his father placed Sam in his arms all those years ago and told him to take care of his baby brother. Sam was everything to him but Sam was gone. This wasn't Sam, no matter how much he tried to convince himself it was. He kept his eyes forward as Sam slid into the car next to him. Took a breath and started up the engine.

************************************

The room smelt stale and musty and Dean cracked open one of the windows before returning to the spare bed to continue cleaning their weapons. He sniffed - the smell of gun oil, sweat and spunk so familiar just as the motel room was familiar to him. Rooms like this were part of the Winchester history, a history shared with his brother; a history of monsters, demons and hunters. A transient life where the only stable thing in it was the love he held for his father and brother. A love that still existed, even now after everything.

He rolled his shoulders and glanced over towards the other bed, the rumpled sheets and stains clear evidence of exactly what it had been used for. The hunt went well, a nest of vampires quickly dispensed with. Sam seemed very happy with himself afterwards, animated and bouncing around full of energy like a puppy. But that was always how he was after a successful hunt. The adrenaline brought on by the danger, he'd wasted no time in getting Dean back to the motel, hustling him inside and bending him over the bed. Not allowing him to strip, simply unzipping Dean's jeans, minimal preparation and then he was sliding in, using up some of his energy in Dean as his weight bore Dean down onto the bed surrounding him as he took what was his, marking Dean with his hands and mouth.

He shifted on the bed trying to get into a more comfortable position. These days Sam seemed to require a minimum of recovery time and having taken the edge off, he pushed Dean into the bathroom, stripped the pair of them and washed Dean down, washing off the smell of the vampires, the hunt and blood. Using the shower gel he had eased himself into Dean again, his hands stroking over Dean's body, arousing him and bringing him to the point where he was writhing back against Sam begging Sam to take him and take him hard. The words ripped from him as Sam pinned him against the tiled wall, his large hands curled around Dean's wrists holding him still.

He sighed and continued to dismantle the guns for cleaning. At times like this he could almost believe that everything was as it always had been. He looked up as the door swung open and Sam stepped in. Sam grinned at him and kicked the door shut before placing his bags on the table. "I got coffee and doughnuts," he said taking the items out of the bags. "I managed to get some jelly ones as well. I know you like those." He placed Dean's coffee down next to the guns, the aroma joining the other scents in the room.

Dean looked up at him. Sam raised his eyebrows as he looked over the guns. "You know Dean, I'm sure you've got a gun kink. Anybody else would have finished that by now." Dean laughed and shook his head.

"You wish," he said. "I think I've got more than enough kinks as it is, I don't need anymore."

Sam threw his head back and laughed before taking a mouthful of his coffee. "That's for damn sure, although I'd always be happy to explore this one with you." He grinned at Dean.

"Yeah. I'm sure you would Sammy." He finished putting the last of the guns back together and wiped it down with a cloth. Cleaned the oil from his hands and then reloaded the weapon. Sam made a contented sound as he took a large bite of the doughnut, the jelly oozing out and coating his mouth. Dean raised the gun, took aim and pulled the trigger. He almost expected things to slow down like they do in movies, but movies lie, just like demons. Sam fell to his knees the doughnut falling from his hand. Blood began to spread from the bullet hole over his heart staining his shirt, the way the jelly from the doughnut stained his lips. Dean watched as the body crumpled to the floor and lay still.

He shook his head and looked down at the gun in his hand Looked at the body lying on the floor and then … down at the weapon again.

 

**Crawlin' King Snake by The Doors**

 

_Well, I'm the Crawlin' King Snake   
And I rule my den   
I'm the Crawlin' King Snake   
And I rule my den   
Yeah, don't mess 'round with my mate   
Gonna use her for myself _

Caught me crawlin', baby, window   
Grass is very high   
Keep on crawlin' till the day I die   
Crawlin' King Snake   
And I rule my den   
You better give me what I want   
Gonna crawl no more

Caught me crawlin', baby   
Crawlin' 'round your door   
Seein' everything I want   
I'm gonna crawl on your floor   
Let's crawl   
And I rule my den   
C'mon, give me what I want   
Ain't gonna crawl no more

Alright, crawl a while

C'mon crawl   
C'mon crawl   
Get on out there on your hands and knees, baby   
Crawl all over me   
Just like the spider on the wall   
Ooo, we gonn' crawl, one more

Well, I'm the Crawlin' King Snake   
And I rule my den   
Call me the Crawlin' King Snake   
And I rule my den   
Yeah, don't mess 'round with my mate   
Gonna use her for myself


End file.
